Double Moon BD Abduction
by Juuhachi-Love
Summary: A little something I cooked up for Usagi's and Chibiusa's Birthday. The girls pull a trick on the two moon princesses for their b-day at 12:00 am midnight heehe June 30 sharp.


**DOUBLE MOON BDAY ABDUTION **June 30, 2012

Rei's PoV

That was it! 11:50, finally, after weeks of preparation, their little plan was going to be set into motion. It was exhausting, but heck, it was worth every last second they'd put into it. Their princesses deserved this and so much more. Everyone had worked very hard.

Mako-chan was in charge of the food and baked the cakes, that's right cakes, plural! She baked two cakes wanting each of the moon rabbits to feel special by each having their own cake. Isn't she a sweetheart3

It was a very nice reason, although the real reason she baked two cakes was because she knew her princesses so well. She knew they would gobble it up in no time as if it were a small cupcake, just leaving crumbs (if nothing at all) for the rest of the gang. 11:52

Ruka-chan, Michi-chan, Sets-chan and Hotaru-chan where borrowing their home as well as helping us with the preparations in the home for our not so little secret.

Minako-chan is in charge of the music. Ami-chan is helping her out knowing how much of a klutz she can be. (She'll probably blow up the entire tech if Ami-chan weren't there). 11:54

Ami-chan came up with the whole thing; she is the genius after all! We were both in charge of shopping for everything necessary; from cake mix to balloons, coke… everything.

And I was in charge of asking Tsukino-san permission for abducting the two rabbits in the middle of the night. Tee hee! Those two won't know what hit them. 11:57

Now here we are in Usagi's room. Mako-chan, Ruka-chan, Hotaru-chan and I, all geared up. The others are at the Outers, while we're all dressed in black and have masks covering our faces; Ruka-chan brought some duct tape, rope and stuff to blind fold and gag them. She and Hotaru-chan are apparently huge pranksters according to Michi-chan and Sets-chan. Who would've thought?

We are all set and ready while they are fast asleep, even after Ruka-chan tripped on Usagi's table and fell flat on her face. I swear those two could sleep through an earthquake! 11:58

I don't know what's best is that Hotaru-chan has a video camera and is gonna record the whole kidnapping or the fact that Usagi's parents and brother are waiting by the door to see the entire thing happening.

Best. Family. Ever!

12:00 a.m. Saturday June 30

OPERATION DOUBLE MOON BDAY ABDUTION HAS BEEN SET IN MOTION!

Normal PoV

They launched at Chibiusa first for being the youngest and smallest of the Moon duo thinking it would be easier starting with her but how wrong they were. Her eyes went wide as saucers the moment she saw the masked figures grabbing her.

"USAG-UMPH!" was the only thing she could yell out before Rei taped her mouth shut but it was enough to wake the moon princess, but Makoto was by her side in no time at all holding her down while Haruka and Rei struggled with tying Chibiusa.

Hotaru puts down her camera on a table pointed at them and aids her Papa and Rei tie her best friend while Haruka was holding her arms and Rei struggled keeping her from kicking them. Chibiusa put up more of a fight than they thought she would.

Makoto wasn't having much luck either. She was having a hard time keeping Usagi quiet and still.

"_No-nooo, let me go!_" she franticly yell while fighting to get off of Makoto's grip on her.

Hotaru turned to Usagi after she finished with Chibiusa and calmly walked to her and with a frightening voice nothing like her own and said "Shut up and stand still or we'll hurt your friend".

Usagi did as she was told afraid for what they could do to Chibiusa. Rei wasted no time and grabbed the duct tape and sealed her best friends' lips while trying not to bust a gut laughing at Hotaru's antics. Makoto and Haruka barely held it in and with a snort.

Haruka grabbed the rope to tie Usagi and Hotaru started blindfolding Chibiusa. Once they were both tied, blindfolded and gaged they headed down stairs and got out of the house thru the window to make it look like they broke in. They hurried to the car and pushed the two girls in and rode to their destination.

.::In the car::.

'_Omg, omg, OMG! What's going on? Chibiusa! Is she alright?'_ These were the thoughts on the blondes head, terrified for their lives. She didn't know who these people were or what they wanted with them. They were currently riding in a car to an unknown destination. She was in the center of back seat with Chibiusa on her left and one of the thugs at her right.

This silence was overwhelming. Not one word was coming out of their mouth and it was making more and more uneasy. '_I can't believe mamma and papa didn't notice anything, and I don't have my brooch or communicator with me either. (_Sigh)_ This doesn't look good.' _The blonde wouldn't stop thinking and unconsciously wiggling where she sat successfully getting on Rei's nerves and earning a hurtful pinch on her arm.

Next thing she knows the car stops and the kidnapers start getting off the car and pulling her and Chibiusa out and thru a door. She could feel one of her kidnappers behind her pulling on her ropes but still holding on to her to make sure she doesn't make any sudden movements. After her ropes were undone they started working on her gag with a very peculiar delicacy, almost as she was fragile and didn't want to hurt her with the duct tape.

The moment the tape freed her lips she called out to Chibiusa. "Chibiusa? Where is she?" "Usagi? Where are you?" Answered the girl moving towards her and Usagi couldn't help but notice how frightened her voice sounded. "I'm right here, don't worry it's gonna b-"

"Take your blind folds off NOW" Interrupted the same person with the creepy voice that threatened to hurt her future daughter and they did as they were told terrified of what they could do to them.

They slowly took off their blind folds at the same time and the instance they opened their eyes a bright light blinded them and a huge POP ringed on their ears along with a loud "SURPRISE!" that stunned them with disbelieve.

"W-wha-what?" Stuttered Chibiusa not sure what was going on and watched along with Usagi as all their friend were gathered at Hotaru's house laughing extremely hard at the look on her and Usagi's faces. They truly gave 'Deer caught in the headlight' a new meaning.

"G-guys? What's going on? I don't understand where are those bad guys that took us? Did they bring us here?" Asked Usagi, pouring all her confusion into her voice.

"We are throwing you girls a party" answered Michiru

"In the middle of the night?" questioned the pink haired princess.

"Yup, It's a sleepover all-nighter party just for the two of you" said the youngest of the Senshi.

"B-b-but what about the kidnapping, tying and blind folding…That was you guys?"

"Well duhh! Of course it was us you baka. Who else?" answered Rei to the baffled blonde.

"Why the heck did you have to do that? And why on earth did you PINCH ME?" said Usagi as she stalked towards her best friend starting one of their famous bickering.

"What! It was Ami-chan's idea in the first place, and it's your fault I pinched you cuz you wouldn't stop moving! Argued back the fiery pyro.

"Ami-chan?" exclaimed Chibiusa causing Ami to give a shy laugh.

"WHAT? WELL I'LL LET YOU KNOW THAT I WAS TIED, GAGED, BLINDED, UNCOMFORTABLE AND SCARED! THAT'S A PRETTY GOOD EXCUSE IN MY OPINION". Fought back the enraged moon princess causing it to turn into a full blown squabble between the two, causing everyone to laugh at their friends little fight and enjoying the rest of the night.

They opened gifts, ate cake, drank soda, danced and had an amazingly good time, and the main attraction was the video Hotaru took of them being kidnapped. It was a night the moon princesses would never forget.

**The end!**


End file.
